


Remembering You

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Friendship, GJ, Gen, Tragedy, ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy yang menyebabkan Devil Bats kehilangan satu bagian dari mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering You

**Author’s POV**

Sinar matahari pagi menari diantara udara hangat yang membelai wajah setiap manusia di belahan bumi itu. Membujuk mereka untuk menarik kembali selimut mereka dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah tanpa mempedulikan hal lain yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan hari itu.

Banyak manusia yang terbujuk, tetapi lebih banyak lagi yang tidak. Seperti dua orang gadis manis yang pagi ini sudah jauh meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka.

Suzuna menggandeng tangan Mamori sambil berjalan dan melompat-lompat kecil di jalan setapak yang cukup sepi itu. Pohon-pohon besar berusia ratusan tahun membingkai jalan berbatu yang mereka lalui.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah gerbang besar yang merupakan pintu masuk sebuah tempat pemakaman umum.

“Kita tunggu Youichi-kun di sini saja, Suzuna-chan,” kata Mamori sambil meletakkan kerajangnya. Keranjang itu berisi bunga-bungaan yang masih segar.

Selanjutnya Mamori duduk di bangku panjang dekat gerbang besar tersebut. Suzuna mengikuti gerakan Mamori. Berusaha terlihat anggun seperti gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak berhasil.

“Uhm. Tidak terasa, sudah satu tahun sejak kejadian itu,” kata Suzuna tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Suzuna, mata Mamori sedikit menyipit. Ingatannya melayang menuju kejadian itu—alasan mengapa sekarang mereka berada disini. Kejadian yang mengakibatkan tim Deimon Devil Bats tidak utuh lagi.

.

 **Flashback**

Ming.. ming.. ming.. ming..

Musim panas telah tiba, dan itu artinya waktunya untuk libur musim panas.

Walaupun dibekali dengan tugas musim panas yang jumlahnya menyaingi jumlah senjata api Hiruma, semua murid Deimon _High_ menyambut libur musim panas dengan sangat antusias.

Tak terkecuali, sekumpulan idiot—para atlet amefuto amatiran—yang bernaung dibawah nama Deimon Devil Bats yang semakin lama semakin berjaya.

Tadinya, mereka pikir Kapten mereka akan mengadakan latihan neraka gila-gilaan selama musim panas. Tapi ternyata Hiruma memiliki pemikiran lain yang cukup mengejutkan budak-budaknya.

Ia membebaskan mereka untuk memilih cara latihan yang cocok bagi mereka sendiri. Tentunya cara latihan tersebut harus cukup sadis dan gila untuk dapat  lulus sensor neraka Hiruma.

Jadilah, saat ini—hari pertama libur musim panas—para Devil Bat melakukan latihan mereka secara berkelompok, sesuai posisi mereka.

.

-xXx-

.

Di puncak menara Tokyo, Monta dan Taki sedang berlatih _catch_. Sambil saling memberikan lemparan yang sulit, mereka berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh. Apalagi diselingi oleh tembakan-tembakan Hiruma setiap kali mereka gagal menangkap bola.

“YA-HA!!!!”

“Lakukan dengan benar, bocah-bocah sialan!!” teriak Hiruma dari hellikopter yang dia ‘pinjam’—dari entah siapa orang yang sedang sial itu—sambil menembaki Monta dan Taki.

“Mukya!! Kejam MAX!!” jerit Monta sambil melompat untuk menangkap bola yang dilempar Taki.

Tetapi, karena Taki melempar bolanya sembarangan, Monta bukannya menangkap bola itu tapi malah menepisnya. Dan bola itu pun melayang ke arah sang setan sampai akhirnya mendarat—dengan tidak mulus—di muka Hiruma.

Glekk.. Monta dan Taki menelan ludah

“Grrr… Kalian anak-anak sialan!!! Terima _penalty_ dariku!! Hiyaaa!!” Hiruma pun melancarkan serangannya.

Yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah jeritan pilu seekor monyet dan seekor kambing yang sedang didzolimi (?).

.

-xXx-

.

Di saat yang sama, para _lineman_ tim Devil bats sedang berlatih di Deimon _Beach_. Kurita, Komusubi, dan tiga bersaudara Ha Ha berlatih dengan sangat keras. Mereka mendorong batu karang yang beratnya berkali lipat dari truk yang mereka dorong saat _Death March_.

“Satu..”

“Dua..”

“Tiga..”

“Dorong!! Fugoo!! Funnurabba!!”

“Satu..”

“Dua..”

“Tiga..”

“Dorong!! Fugoo!! Funnurabba!!”

“Satu..”

“Dua..”

“Tiga..”

“Dorong!! Fugoo!! Funnurabba!!”

Dan Deimon _Beach_ pun sepi dari pengunjung.

.

-xXx-

.

Di tempat lain, Musashi sedang berlatih bersama Yukimitsu.

Duesh!!

Musashi menendang setiap bola yang ditemui oleh kaki kekarnya tanpa ampun sampai-sampai semua bangunan disekitarnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara Yukimitsu terus berlari mengejar bola yang telah ditendang Musashi sampai ke Indonesia.

Akhirnya latihan mereka pun berakhir dengan Musashi yang memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya dan Yukimitsu yang nggak bisa pulang gara-gara nyasar di Indonesia. Apalagi Yukimitsu harus berlari dengan _pass route_.

.

-xXx-

.

Di gunung Fuji, Sena sedang berlatih bersama Ishimaru. Seperti latihan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Shin—minus acara nyasar dan Japan-America _camp fire_.

“Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku lelah sekali,” kata Ishimaru yang sudah berhenti berlari.

“Ayo, semangat kak! Kakak pasti bisa!!” teriak Sena menyemangati Ishimaru. Ia juga jadi ikut berhenti untuk mengimbangi Ishimaru.

Sekarang ini mereka sudah sampai di sisi sebuah tebing yang sangat curam.

“Baik. Ayo, Sena-kun,” jawab Ishimaru sambil berlari menghampiri Sena.

Begitu mereka sudah sejajar, Sena pun kembali berlari tapi—

tiba-tiba saja kaki Sena tersandung akar pohon dan ia pun terjatuh menuju ke jurang tepat disebelahnya.

“Hi—Hieee??!!!”

“Se—Sena!!!”

.

-xXx-

.

Sementara itu, Mamori dan Suzuna sedang menyelidiki tim Teikoku Alexanders atas perintah Hiruma.

“Mamo-nee, tim Teikoku ini anggotanya keren-keren dan pintar-pintar ya~~ Benar-benar berbeda dari tim kita,” kata Suzuna sambil memperhatikan tim Teikoku dari kejauhan. Mamori yang sedang mencatat sesuatu—entah apa itu—hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

“Ahaha.. Tetapi walaupun begitu, semangat tim Deimon tidak akan kalah dari tim-tim lainnya. Apalagi dengan Hiruma-kun di pihak kita,” tambah Mamori.

Drrrt.. Drrt.. Drrrrt..

Tiba-tiba handphone Mamori bergetar, pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

“Moshi-moshi..”

Setelah mendengarkan seseorang yang bicara di telepon, tubuh Mamori menegang. Matanya membesar dan ia mulai gemetar.

“Rumah sakit mana?”

“Baik, kami akan segera kesana,” Mamori pun menyudahi pembicaraan teleponnya.

“Ada apa, Mamo-nee?” tanya Suzuna khawatir.

“Sena dan Ishimaru mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang mereka ada di Rumah Sakit Deimon. _Y_ ang lainnya sekarang sedang menuju kesana,” jelas Mamori.

“Eh?? Sena dan kak Ishimaru? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?”

“Entahlah, yang penting sekarang kita harus segera bergegas kesana. Ayo, Suzuna-chan,” ajak Mamori sambil menggamit tangan Suzuna dan mereka pun segera beranjak menuju RS Deimon.

 **End of Flashback**

.

 **Author’s POV**

“Iya, Suzuna-chan. Tak terasa, sudah satu tahun berlalu. Waktu itu—saat aku menerima telepon yang mengabarkan kecelakaan tersebut, perasaanku benar-benar kacau,” kata Mamori setelah kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya.

“Aku juga. Apalagi saat melihat Sena berlumuran darah seperti itu. Rasanya jantungku sempat terhenti,” balas Suzuna.

“Ya. Waktu itu aku—“

Sebelum Mamori selesai bicara, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang di belakangnya.

“Manajer?”

Mamori dan Suzuna menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

“Kalian?” tanya Mamori dan Suzuna serempak.

“Ya, kami,” jawab Jumonji sambil tersenyum. Disebelahnya Kuroki dan Togano berdiri gagah. Kuroki memegang sebuket bunga _white carnation_ yang masih segar.

“Ya~~ Tiga bersaudara Ha Ha!! Tidak ku sangka kalian juga akan datang,” kata Suzuna.

“Kami bukan saudara!!” Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano menjawab kompak.

“Dan…yah, tentu saja kami juga datang. Walaupun dulu kami tidak begitu mengenalnya—dan bersikap tidak terlalu baik padanya, dia tetaplah bagian dari Devil Bats kan,” kata Kuroki.

“Benar. Tanpanya, kita mungkin tidak akan sampai  ke _Christmas Bowl_ ,” Jumonji meneruskan perkataan Kuroki.

Togano hanya mengangguk, mengindikasikan persetujuannya akan kata-kata Kuroki dan Jumonji.

“Kami setuju. Kalian ternyata masih kompak juga ya, Ha Ha bros…,” terdengar suara lain di tempat yang mulai ramai itu.

Kepala Mamori, Suzuna, dan tiga bersaudara Ha Ha pun kompak menoleh ke sumber suara.

“Ah, kalian rupanya datang bersama-sama. Lama tidak jumpa Monta-kun, Kurita-kun, Musashi-kun, Yukimitsu-kun, Komusubi-kun,” sapa Mamori setelah melihat siapa saja yang datang.

“Sudah kami bilang, kami bukan saudara!!” Ha Ha bros masih ngotot.

“Haha.. Kami hanya tidak menyangka hari ini malah jadi hari reuni Devil Bats,” kata Yukimitsu.

“Fu… Fugoo!!”

“Biar ku terjemahkan. Katanya ‘Ya, dan aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan berkumpul kembali di tempat seperti ini’ begitu,” jelas Kurita.

“Yah, walaupun sudah satu tahun berlalu, aku masih sulit mempercai kalau dia sudah tidak ada dan sekarang kita disini untuk mengunjunginya,” kata Musashi.

Sekali lagi, mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ingatan tentang tragedi yang telah merenggut seorang teman mereka. Tempat yang mulai ramai dengan kedatangan para mantan anggota tim Devil Bats pun kembali sunyi.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Rumah Sakit Deimon**

Mamori dan Suzuna berlari menuju unit gawat darurat RS Deimon. Rupanya baru mereka saja yang sampai di rumah sakit tersebut. Begitu sampai di depan ruang gawat darurat, mereka pun melihat Sena. Ia sedang duduk di bangku di samping pintu ruangan. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan noda darah.

“Sena, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Mamori

“Sena, kau tidak apa-apa? Da—darahnya banyak sekali!!” sambung Suzuna.

“A.. aku tidak apa-apa. Ini—bukan darahku,” jawab Sena dengan nada datar dan pandangan kosong di matanya.

“Eh? Lalu?” tanya Mamori dan Suzuna serempak.

Sebelum Sena sempat menjawab, datanglah anggota tim yang lainnya, juga Pak Doburoku. Mereka semua terlihat khawatir. Bahkan Hiruma pun terlihat sedikit pucat.

Melihat keadaan Sena yang berantakan dan penuh darah, mereka semua menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi ditanyakan Mamori dan Suzuna.

Sena pun menjawab, “Ini bukan darahku.. Ini.. Kak Ishimaru.. Hiks..”

“Kak Ishimaru.. Hiks..  terluka karena menyelamatkanku.. Hiks.. yang hampir jatuh ke jurang,” Sena pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia menangis di pelukan Suzuna yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Para Devil Bat pun hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari unit gawat darurat tempat Ishimaru dirawat.

“Dokter, bagaimana keadaan teman kami?” tanya Mamori

“Maaf. Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha tetapi ia kehilangan banyak darah dan lukanya pun sangat serius. Kami kehilangan dia, maaf,” jawab Dokter itu dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

Seketika, tangis Mamori pun pecah. Bukan hanya Mamori, tapi semuanya. Mereka semua tidak dapat menerima kalau Ishimaru sudah tidak ada. Sedangkan Hiruma, Ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan Mamori dipelukannya.

.

-xXx-

.

Musim panas bagi tim Deimon pun berubah menjadi musim gugur. Dimana satu bagian dari mereka telah direnggut dengan paksa. Kini semuanya tak kan pernah sama lagi.

Setelah kematian Ishimaru, tim Deimon memang sempat terjatuh. Tapi mereka langsung bangkit kembali dengan semangat yang berlipat-lipat. Mereka bertekad memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_ demi Ishimaru. Bagaimanapun, _Christmas Bowl_ merupakan impian Ishimaru juga.

Musim panas itu dipenuhi dengan jadwal latihan yang jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Dan berkat tekad itu pun, akhirnya tim Deimon Devil Bats berhasil mengalahkan Teikoku Alexanders—tim terkuat yang selalu memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_.

 **End of Flashback**

.

 **Author’s POV**

“Kenapa kalian semua terbegong-bengong seperti orang idiot begitu anak-anak sialan?!”

Dor.. Dor.. Dor..

Lamunan suram mereka dipecahkan oleh kehadiran Hiruma yang—tentu saja—menembakkan senjatanya sambil berteriak kepada mereka semua.

“Youichi-kun!! Tenang sedikit! Ini pemakaman tahu!” protes Mamori sambil menghampiri Hiruma.

“Cih, terserahlah,” jawab Hiruma sambil menurunkan senjatanya.

“Kenapa kau lama sekali?” tanya Mamori kemudian.

“Keh, sepanjang perjalanan, aku harus menyeret kakek tua sialan yang mabuk berat itu! Padahal ini kan masih pagi!” kata Hiruma yang kesal sambil menunjuk Doburoku yang terhuyung-hunyung disebelahnya.

“Lalu, dimana si cebol sialan itu? Dia belum datang juga?” tanya Hiruma.

“Mungkin pesawatnya terlambat. Sena sedang dijemput oleh…”

Belum selesai Mamori menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma, Suzuna berteriak, “Ya~~ Itu mereka!!”

“Hai, semuanya,” sapa Sena yang masih terengah-engah. Disebelahnya, Taki pun terlihat capek. Sepertinya mereka habis berlari tadi.

“Kenapa kau lama sekali Sena? Apa pesawatnya terlambat?” tanya Suzuna yang menghampiri Sena dan memberikan botol berisi air mineral pada pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

“Ah, tidak. Itu, tadi Taki-san salah naik bis,” jawab Sena.

Mendengar jawaban Sena, semuanya hanya bisa _sweatdropped_. Rupanya Taki juga masih belum berubah, masih idiot seperti dulu. Sedangkan yang jadi sumber _sweatdropped_ hanya melakukan gerakan favoritnya tanpa peduli pandangan menusuk yang diarahkan padanya.

Selanjutnya, Mamori berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berkata, “Wah, semuanya lengkap ya. Ishimaru pasti akan senang sekali.”

“Iya, padahal dulu waktu Tetchan masih ada, kita sering melupakannya dan tidak menyadarinya,” kata Suzuna.

“Ya, sekarang saat dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi, kita baru merasa kehilangan akan dirinya,” sambung Sena.

“Saat dia ada, kita merasa dia tiada,” kata Kuroki.

“Sekarang dia telah tiada, dan kita malah merasa kalau dia ada,” sambung Jumonji.

“Tentu saja, dia ada. Dia ada dalam hati kita semua kan,” tutup Togano.

Yang lainnya tersenyum dan mengiyakan kata-kata mereka. Hei, Ishimaru, kau dengar itu? Mereka mengingatmu. Teman-temanmu menyayangimu. Walau sekarang mereka tidak bisa melihatmu, tapi mereka tetap menganggapmu ada. Kau tetap hidup dalam hati mereka. Kau senang kan?

“Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang, cepat selesaikan ini semua, anak-anak sialan!!” Hiruma membuyarkian ketenangan mereka.

“Iya.. Iya, sabar! Ayo, teman-teman,” ajak Mamori sambil berjalan memasuki pemakaman menuju pusara tempat peristirahatan terakhir teman mereka.

Langkah-langkah kecil para mantan Devil Bats itu pun mengikuti Mamori menelusuri jalan berbatu. Senyuman mereka terukir diantara pohon-pohon lebat yang membingkai jalan itu.

.

Ishimaru,

Kami tahu kau takkan kembali

Tapi seandainya kami tahu kemana langkahmu,

Akan kami selami setiap tapakmu

Hingga tak sedikitpun kau menjauh

Dan terhanyut, lenyap.

.

Ishimaru,

Semoga wangi surgawi kau dapati

Menghapus dosa dunia

Terhanyut pesona nirwana

Dan terlelap dalam pusara.

.

.

 **…Owari…**

.

.

 **Omake**

Mamori tiba-tiba saja memperlambat jalannya lalu berhenti. Hal itu mengakibatkan semua yang mengikutinya pun ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

“Ada apa lagi, Kuso Mane?” tanya Hiruma yang berjalan tepat di belakang Mamori.

“A—ano, sebenarnya.. Aku tidak ingat, kuburan Ishimaru itu disebelah mana ya? Apa kalian ingat?” tanya Mamori setelah berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

.

Hening…

.

All : Errr… Dimana ya???

Ishimaru : Haha.. Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak apa-apa.. (_ _’’)

 


End file.
